Kickin' it through the holidays
by Rachiesmile
Summary: Hey y'all! Guess what happens when two smitten best friends make their way through the holidays? Chaos ensues as they journey their way from mistletoe to chocolate hearts! Dialogue only.
1. Chapter 1

( Kim is regular Jack is bold )

( at the dojo )

MWAH!

**Aaaaaahhhh! I'm so scared, what's the oh so frighting lil' Kimmy gonna do now?**

One, don't call me Kimmy! Two, move your lazy but and help me set up the decorations! ( Kim climbs a ladder to the green arch thing in the dojo with a bucket of decorations )

**Eyesh, someone's crabby today! **

...

**Ow! **

Hah! Plastic bats are more useful then nun chucks! Now hurry up, we have to get the dojo ready before Rudy comes back and freaks!

**Ok, ok! ( Under his breath ) crabby...**

...

**OW! **

I heard that! Plus, guess what? plastic pumpkins work much better!

( Bringg! )

Jackkkkkkkk!

**What?**

Toss me my phone!

**...**

Hello?... But rud-... Stop beggin-... IF I SAY YES WIL YOU SHUT UP?... Yeah, Rudy I know I'm fantabulous.

**Soooo...**

We're helping handing candy out to mall trick or treaters on Halloween.

**WHAT?! No, no, no! Im going to Heather Clarke's Halloween party! I finally scored a invite for the whole gang! We HAVE to go, all the popular people are!**

Relax! We are going to hand out candy for a little while, then, put up a sign saying that we're out of candy and go to the party.

**Wowwww, Kim, I'm impressed!**

That's because I'm fantabulous. ( smirk )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( little girl is underlined, Jerry is italic )

Trick or treat! 

**Have some candy.**

Yay!

Awwwweeee! These kids are adorable!

Hey big karate mister!

**Yeah?**

Yer girlfriends pretty!

**( Jack blushes ) actual-**

When I get a boyfriend I want to be just like you guys! 

**Aw.. Well..**

_Hey, yo, is time to go partay!_

Alright Jerry just wait!

**( Jack gives him a invite )**

**Uh oh.. Kim I don't think I remembered to get you a invite... **

That's because I'm so much cooler than you so I got my invite by myself, without any wheedling and whining.

**Pssh, who said I wheedled?**

Um, Heather Clarke?

**...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( underline changed to Eddie )

_Whooooooo!_

Calm down Jerry, we've been here for less than five minutes.

**Yeah, and have you seen Kim yet Eddie?**

Nope. Wait Jerr-

_Hey amigaa.. What I do gurl?_

What do you want Jerry?

_What! you! Kim!?_

Yeah! Me! Kim!

**...**

What? Do I have something on my face? Jack... Jack! Stop staring at me!

**Jugh? Uh, I mean nevermind, you just look really, like, wow-ish-y in your coustume.**

... Uh...

Jerry let's go grab some snacks...

_No way yo! This is just gettin' good, man! _

**So um, you, uh, maybe, um, like, uh, possibly, um, wanna, like, um, dance? **

Sure...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack? Jack!

How it goin' Kimster? 

Number 1. How many cans of soda did you drink? You're talking like Jerry! Number 2. Have you seen Jack? I haven't seen him in hours!

Chillax, Kimmers.. Prolly just making out with Kelsey in da batherooma..

Wh-wha-what?

Ya, Kimmy-kanga, saw da two of dem dir-tay dan-cin' next to de fog machine..

B-but I thought he liked Donna Tobin?

Well ya got dat wrong Kimgeroo, he got over her real fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( Kelsey is temporarily italic )

( Kim raced up the stairs, heart thumping forcefully, trying and failing to convince herself she didn't care. )

Jack!

**Uh.. Kim.. **

Kelsey!

Um, yeah, um, bye, ( Kelsey turned and ran down the stairs leaving a flustered Jack, who was desperately trying to come up with something to say to his flabbergasted best friend. )

**Ah-jah.. Erum... Huh**

Never mind Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( as Kim raced down the stairs, beginnings of hot tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back. Reminding herself, unsuccessfully, that she didn't care for Jack. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kim? **

...

**Kim!**

...

**Kim please talk to me!**

( she turned to face him with a fake smile and pretended to notice him for the first time )

Oh, hi Jack! Did you have a fun time eating Kelsey's face? While you were sucking on her face I decided to draw yours on the back of this cup! ( Kim placed the red plastic cup upside down on a soda stained, chip littered table. Jack's sharpie doodled face smirked up at them.)

**Oh Kim, I was ju- wait, what? Why would you draw my-**

SO I CAN DO THIS!

( Kim smashed the cup with her fist and the thin, disposable plastic crumpled against the table. She stalked off, her tears threatening to spill over once again )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( underline changed to Milton )

Forty three.. And zero point seven.. Oh Kim, I didn't think you'd be at the dojo this late...

Well yeah... But why are you here?

_Well my mother decide to have a karaoke night, so I came here to finish my advanced calculus homework._

No, I mean why aren't you at the party?

Hmm, stuck in the same room a group of jocks ready to wedgie me and possible allergy triggers such as low grade polyurethane spiderwebs? Just didn't feel like it.

oh...

**Kim! There you are!**

You know what? I think I'm min the mood to listen to aunt Wendy warble. Bye Jack, Kim!

Soo...

**Kim I swear on my honor I wasn't snogging Kelsey! I fact I was telling her off! I- I- I- **

Jack.. It's fine. I know it wasn't your fault, I kind of overreacted. its perfectly normal for you to get a girlfriend.

**It is? I mean, it is!**

...

**...**

So uh, do you wanna go back to the party?

**Nah.. I think I just go get some falaphels with my best friend...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I finally figured out how to add authors notes.. If I had figured it put earlier I would've explained that this is my first fanfic... Okay so up next is thanksgiving.. I'm writing it as a fillerish chapter cause I don't know how to add romance to thanksgiving. But enjoy and I hope I spelled everything right. **  
**Thanks so much for reviewing! **  
**Ps. I will own kickin' it when the moon turns neon pink.**

**...**

Okay now I've decided to try something new... This is the guide for the characters dialogue.  
Kim- plain  
Jack- **bold**  
Milton- _italic_  
Rudy- underlined  
Jerry- **_italic bold_**  
Eddie- _underlined italic_  
Others ( I'll add who they are )- **bold underlined.**  
Others 2 ( ditto )- **_bold underline italic_**

Sorry if it's confusing, please tell me!

_I am soo sick of falafels!_

_Well to bad! It's not like I can turn them in to a turkey dinner, so deal with it mistah!_

**What happened to ****_him_****?**

Milton has decided to enter in the annual seaford 'who can cook the best turkey' contest. The winner gets a lifetime supply of Sam's smashed potatoes.

**_Wait, why's it smas- oh I get it Yo!_**

Ever since he entered, he's been as stressed as Jerry is confused!

**_Yo, I'm glad I got my thanksgiving over already. I visited my aunt in Canada, their thanksgiving is earlier, but man, It's just as crazy. I got caught in between my aunts as they fought over the last slice of pumpkin pie._**

_Really? My family just goes to the church potluck. Our cranberry sauce smells just as horrible as Rudy's old foot bunion cream. It's a burnt, gooey, slimy mess._

At least you get to do anything, I just sit at home and eat supermarket roast chicken and canned cranberry sauce.

_What about you Jack? What's your thanks giving like?_

**Just the clichè happy families cooking and eating stuff. Why are we even discussing our thanksgivings?**

**_Dunno' but I'm thankful we get an extra day off. Any holiday that gets me out of school and feeds me, is a holiday I'll like._**

Well I'm glad you guys can enjoy your thanksgivings... I'm gonna go home to do my home work.

_Bye._

**See ya**

**_'Bye, gurl._**

**__****...**

**Ok, so that's it. Yeah I know it's really bad but review anyways? Ok so I'm wondering if I should make them go on vacation for the Christmas one and do it as a three part. I'm thinking a cruise to Alaska... Reveiw! First one to review gets a mention in the story!**


	3. Christmas

**Okay first things first... I give a shout out to KatissaE and let's-pretend-it's-love. Why? For Katissa b/c she asked for one. ( I know, I'm too easy to get a shout out out of ) and for suggesting the cuddling. How on earth did I forget that? For let's-pretend-it's-love b/c her stories are awesome. And b/c she gave me permission to use her awesome haiku idea. GO READ HER STORIES! ESPECAILLY THE PAPER WARS! So just bear with me as I experiment.**

**I will own kickin' it when all elephants are born with orange behinds.**

Kim- plain  
Jack- **bold**  
Milton- _italic_  
Rudy- underlined  
Jerry- **_italic bold_**  
Eddie- _underlined italic_  
Others ( I'll add who they are )- **bold underlined.**  
Others 2 ( ditto )- **_bold underline italic_**

**...**

( just setting the scene, they are ready to go inboard the cruise )

Yay! yay! Eeeee! oh, yay! eeeek!

**Ow my ears!**

**_Yeah Kim! No offense, but you can be such a cheerleading bobblehead sometimes._**

Be glad I'm too happy to care about your last comment, otherwise I'd dropkick you to Alaska so you don't even need to go on the damn boat!

**_..._**

_I must say, the exterior of the boat is quite festive. Shame Bobbi had to drop out, considering he was the one who paid for it in the first place. And he does love over the top festivities. However, I do not celebrate christmas, so do NOT, be expecting any presents from me._

**Aw, come on Milton.. What can you have against holiday spirit?**

_Alot. First, there is evidence in the bible that suggests that Jesus christ's birth was in fact, in august and not on December 25th. Second, all traditional holiday symbols are irrelevant or scientifically impossible. Poinsettias actually originate from the tropics and would not thrive or even survive in winter weather and-_

**Geesh, Milton, I didn't mean it literally! But seriously, what can you have against getting presents?**

_Well-_

**Again, Milton! Not literally!**

**_Yo, my fav part about Christmas is watching Jack trying to avoid all the girls practically chasing him with mistletoe. Then watching Kim beat up all the boys chasing her with mistle toe._**

_Do you remember Alex Higgins? I still have that video of Kim shoving the mistletoe up his..._

_**Ouch, dude.**_

So where's Eddie and Rudy?

_I think they went on the boat already._

**_Wha? They ditched us? Not cool man, not cool._**

**... Well not really... But sure Jerry, just keep thinking that.**

**( the clerk is bold underlined)**

**'elo.. 'elcome do dey crui-ze of allazeka.**

Uh.. Sure. Do you know where room uh, sixty-four D is?

**Un de uppa leveal...**

**_Yo, duude! That's a gnarly accent yo!_**

**I vas born in Gornuliak.**

_Oh really? I happen to have a great interest in-_

Let's GO Milton!

_Wait! Have you eaten the delicacy of beef eyeba- Aaaaahhhhhh! Kim stop- my ear- stop yanking!_

(The group climbed the lushly carpeted stair case to find themselves in a large, luxurious, lobby. Dazzling intricate crystal chandeliers sparkled and cast their light on the cozy leather chairs and the breathtaking flower arrangements. The gang found Eddie frantically trying to capture it all on video.)

**Hey Eddie! Wheres Rudy?**

_Chasing after some tall pretty lady from a foreign country. Rudy has decided to try to date as many pretty 'mamacita's' as he can find._

**_Yo, dats my man! Imma go and teach him how to turn the swagger 'awn!_**

_..._

_Oh yeah, hey Jack, have you seen our suite? It's soo cool! They even gave us a complimentary shrimp platter!_

Which, I'm guessing, by the cocktail sauce on your shirt, is empty by now.

_No comment._

*sigh.

Let's go Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why are we here?_

_Because, the statistics if the possibility of a ship sinking is still relatively high so we have to prepare in case of emergency. The neon orange of the life vest is crucial so that rescue boats will spot us should we need to jump into the arctic sea. However-_

**Great Eddie! You got Milton rambling again!**

_I wish I could get back to my stupid haiku project. I wanted to finish it so we can enjoy a homework free week._

Ooooh! I have a haiku.  
Sadly, here I am,  
In the presence of stupid.  
Please let me escape.

_Hey! Kim don't offend me! I am no where near the level of intelligence of these hooligans. How about,  
Math is a marvel,  
So accurately precise,  
Yet Jerry can't do._

**_Hey!_**

**Hmm...  
Oh dear sweet Kimmy,  
What will we do without you?  
Sarcasm is lost.**

Ha, ha, she will laugh.  
For the dumb idiot decided,  
He will anger the beast.

She will kill him now,  
For mentioning her nickname,  
Which he found quite cute.

How cute will it seem,  
When she is tearing his guts,  
Into many pieces.

**Kimberly Crawford!  
One to many syllables,  
Now not a haiku.**

Kim is always right,  
For no one shall correct her.  
He will be punished.

**What kind of punishment is it? I might like it!**

(A/N I know I totally stole that! Forgive me Ariana!)

...

**Ow!  
Kimberly my dear,  
violence is not the answer,  
And my arm agrees.**

...

**OW! So does my shin!**

(Bringg!)

_Finally, let's get outta here before Kim decapitates other parts of jack's body._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the wayyyy!_

Yikes, who let milton near the candy canes? He's sugar high again.

_I love hot chocolate! With MARSMALLOWS!_

Ugh.. So boys, what holiday festivities have you signed up for? So far I have holiday cooking, DIY decorations, and I've even signed up for the christmas talent show!

_First, I'll be you taste tester for the cooking, second, you can barely make a birdhouse in wood-shop, and third, are you doing dancing? Please tell me you not dancing!_

**Aw come on Eddie, lighten up! I think your activities are cool.**

Good, 'cause I signed you up too!

**WHAT?**

Yup.

**Nononooooooo! I am not going to do dumb-**

_DASHING TROUGH THE SNOW!_

**Milton shut up! Kim if you think for a second-**

You should do this for me! You don't even think about what this means-

**Oh so it's all about you now!**

Shut up! Your just-

**_Oh hey, look at that, they're already arguing like a old married couple!  
OW!_**

We are NOT like a married couple understand?

**_If you say so...  
OW!_**

_BAH HUMBUG!_

Okay, Milton you aren't getting so much as a sugar cube after this, Jack your doing this whether you like it or not, and Jerry, you better watch out, and not just because Santa is coming.

**_Oh shoot. Oh well, I'm dead anyway so.. MISTLTOE! Come on Jackie, give your Kimmy a kissy!_**

NO!

**_Aw come on, your just afraid that when you kiss, it's going to be magical, and all of your hidden emotions will come rushing out._**

NO!

(it was exactly what Kim was afraid of)

**_Then prove it!_**

Fine!

...

...

... . . .

_Woah..._

_Jack and Kim, sittin' on a boat, G!_

So there!  
(Kim stomped off in a huff)

**What just happened? I feel dizzy.. And rather faint...**

Actually, its more, Jack and Kim, sittin' on a boat, T!

**_..._**

I know, I know, it's short with a ginormo cliffie, but I was being pressured.. Oh and maddie, I'm working on a different fic that will have a character named after you...

Please review! I'll probably write more often if you guys review...


End file.
